If I Was Your Vampire
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: After recovering from Daystar, Drake awakens once more in this strange new world and sets his sights on a familiar hunter. SLASH Drake/King.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been working on this thing for about a month or so now and decided to post it. It's four parts and before anyone panics, it's finished and will be updated over the course of the coming weeks so keep an eye open.

Naturally this is an AU ending since Daystar didn't kill ALL of the vampires. This is **SLASH** and will contained some hawt **MAN SEX**. If you don't like that kind of stuff, there's a nifty little thing called a 'back' button. You have been warned.

Long live Drake/King slash!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-  
**

_"Wherever there is power, there are people who will do anything to acquire it. All-consuming determination can be good, or very, very bad."_ –Ranse Truman, **The Suffering**

-

The vampire was in pain. The fire spread deeper into his body, filtering into his cold, inhuman skin and tearing at his insides. Drake groaned. He had not felt pain this intense in over four thousand years.

The world around him was black and, much to his confusion, his eyes weren't able to see in it. He was unconscious it seamed. Unconscious and in pain, was he dying? No, he couldn't die, it wasn't possible. He'd lived for thousands of years, never aging past his thirty-fifth summer or sustaining an injury that wasn't healed instantly by his godly powers and there wasn't an illness that he wasn't immune too.

He couldn't die, it just wasn't possible.

Then why was his body in such pain?

The fire spread deeper inside his body. Drake recoiled and growled; wanting nothing more then to lash out at whatever it was that caused him such pain. The beast within his flesh roared in outrage. It wanted blood and it wanted it now. It wanted to kill. It wanted the pain to end.

A flash of pain stunned his senses. The vampire howled loud enough for his dulled mind to hear his voice. Suddenly the fire calmed and the pain dulled. Drake felt a whine ease from his throat. Relief, so sweet and welcoming, settled inside of his limbs.

He sank deeper into the darkness where the pain could not touch him and slumbered. In this state, the world ceased to exist. The vampire was grateful; all he wanted to do was sleep. This time period was too corrupt and sickening. He was still aghast at how far his children had fallen in their struggle for power.

Perhaps if he slept long enough he would awake to a time more appealing to him, a time where mankind lived around the edge of a sword and the rules of combat, like his world. He snorted at that, like the vampires and humans of this day could ever understand concepts like 'honor' and 'the rules of combat'. No, those concepts were far from their reach of understanding.

Disgusted, Drake settled himself in the darkness and silenced his mind, forcing himself into a heavy sleep.

---------------------

When consciousness returned to him, the first thing Drake became aware of was the absence of pain. There was no fire inside of his limbs, no aches, he felt strong. His senses were high and very alert.

Wearily cracking his dark eyes open, Drake waited for them to adjust to his surroundings. He was in a room with clear white walls and a hard stone floor. Machines of some kind beeped and fizzled at his side and a thick bundle of tubes was protruding out from his arm. He frowned at the sight. What were those things? His eyes fallowed their length and immediately recognized the dark red substance they were pushing into his body; blood.

He was being healed, at least he assumed he was judging by the way his body was growing stronger and the pain had nearly vanished almost completely. Drake rose into a sitting position, wincing when his limbs protested the movement. His chest was bare and heavily taped with cloth that had blood stains on it, his blood. He was wounded, but why and from what?

The pain fully returned to his body, flaring heavily inside his head and chest as he tried to think. With a groan, he leaned forwards and cradled his head in his hands. What had happened to him?

"You're awake, good."

Drake's head rose at the sound of the voice. A woman stood in the open doorway to his room. She wasn't human; he could smell the all too familiar scent of dead blood inside of her body. She was a vampire like him. No, she was nothing like him, she was weak, her genes watered down like the rest of his mewing offspring littering this world. Like Danica and her rancid clan of vampires.

"Where am I?" Drake asked, sitting up as best as he could in his current state.

"You are here, recovering." The woman spoke softly, drawing out each word as if she was talking to a child, and the mere thought of being treated as such made Drake growl.

"Where is here?"

The commanding tone in his voice made her jump visibly. "In the city."

The city? Did she mean the same city that Danica had brought him too? The same city that Blade protected?

Upon remembering the dhampir's name, memories started stirring inside of Drake's hazed mind. He had fought Blade, yes, he remembered that very clearly. The hunter had been a great warrior, his speed and strength more than a match for Drake's own. He struggled to remember more of their fight and his body grew stiff. Blade had defeated him; he remembered that clearly and felt no shame. The dhampir was a great warrior and the better of the two of them; it was an honor to fall by such a hand in this horrid century.

But…he didn't fall. He was still here, still alive. Blade hadn't killed him.

Footsteps sounded in his ears and a cool hand touched his bare shoulder gently. "You need more rest, that plague the human's released almost destroyed you." She breathed sweetly against his ear.

Drake's face was blank as he looked at her, not having the slightest clue what she was speaking of. He was tired, his body ached, and all he wanted to do was rest some more. As if she sensed his thoughts, the vampire at his side smiled once more.

"Rest my lord. You'll need your strength."

"For what?"

"For the war." The praise in her tone didn't sit well with him. "The plague the human's unleashed nearly drove us to extinction and you're our only hope for survival. You'll make us stronger and lead us into a new era."

Drake's eyes narrowed in anger. "What makes you think you or any of your kin are worthy of my aid?"

Her eyes widened in fear but she held her ground. "My lord, please. We need your help, there are so few of us left and the humans—"

"The humans have fought against your hold on the world and proved themselves worthy while you sniveling weaklings live in fear of your prey." Drake growled, his fangs growing to their vampiric sharp points. "You are not worth the effort."

Inside of his chest, the dark creature stirred once more. It was demanding blood but much to Drake's astonishment, it wouldn't come to the surface and take form. It was just as weak and wounded as he was. That angered the vampire even further.

Willing his fingernails to grow into their long, sharp points, Drake lashed out at the vampire by his side. Her scream was music to his ears as his claws tore into her throat, drawing her blood to the surface and running in rivers down her thin neck. He was on her in an instant, downing as many mouthfuls as he could before letting her dead body fall to the floor.

Movement sounded on the other side of the walls as footsteps echoed off the stone floor. There were more of them in the halls.

Drake yanked the tubes out of his arm before his skin hardened and watched as the wounds healed within a blink of an eye. The vampire's blood was healing his wounds and lending him strength at much faster rate then any human's would. He couldn't help wondering what more vampiric blood would do to his system.

With a feral grin, Drake turned towards the open doorway and met the gaze of the handful of vampires awaiting him, composed and ready for attack. His only reply was a growl before he rushed forward, grabbing, pulling and tearing at anything that lashed out in his direction.

The howls and the cries of the vampires echoed for miles in the silent, city blocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-

_"No matter how tough you are, a measure of fear can help keep you alive. In Abbott, a man who isn't afraid is too stupid to live."_ Ranse Truman, **The Suffering**

_-_

King struggled to keep the acid inside his stomach from working its way up his throat. "Oh, fuck me."

He knew this job wouldn't't be easy, hell none of the jobs he took these days were, but nothing short of the apocalypse could have prepared his eyes for the sight that lay before him. Dozens of bodies lay before him, their blood staining the stone floor and the once pristine walls of the hallway he stood in.

The building was supposed to be abandoned, and the chalked up bricks and broken windows at the building's front held up the image well. The inside however, was a completely different story. The vampires had been using it for medical purposes and storage—both blood and human cargo— and all of the equipment was clean and looked recently used, even though the entire three story building was empty but King had a sinking suspicion all the blood stains in front of him clearly explained the story of where everyone went.

He was starting to regret not just coming in here alone but accepting the hunt all together but it couldn't be helped. If he refused, none of the few other Nightsalkers would have done it, Abby had put hunting on hold momentarily for Zoe's sake and the new guy they got to fill Summer's place was pretty much useless since he'd never fired a gun before in his life. That left him all by his lonesome and up to his heels in bodies.

Lifting a hand to his nose and mouth, King clicked the safety off his gun and stepped forwards. He eyed the many bodies as he stepped over them. Most of them had been decapitated but the few heads that remained intact showed the ever present pointed vampire fangs in their frightened sneers.

Great, it was never good when vampires started killing their own kind. He'd seen it happen before, sometimes these things could clash over territories and food, like most predators, but the body count never came to these numbers.

Fuck, he was starting to hate this job more every passing second.

A scream tore through the air and King jumped to attention. A figure stumbled into his view from around a corner before falling to the ground, crying out in pain. Even with the yards of distance between them, King could see a pair of fangs flashing in the bright light. The vampire's head was facing the direction it had emerged from, fear clearly present on its face.

Movement in the mirror mounted in the crook of the wall above the wounded victim grabbed King's attention. Something large and human-like was coming his way. Deciding to play it safe, the hunter backed himself around the corner and out of sight, his ears carefully listening to the approaching monster.

---------------------------------

"No, father please, spare me."

Drake's foot pressing down on his throat silenced any further pleas from the wounded vampire. _No_, his demon side screamed mentally, _not worthy_. _Weak… worthless…coward._

Drake twisted its foot to the side in one jarring movement, severing the mewing vampire's neck and ending its sorry excuse for a life. Blood oozed from the wounds that Drake's claws had inflicted and the smell soon became too much for him to resist. His teeth sunk into the creature's neck and drained the remaining traces of blood.

His body was more alive then it had been in centuries. His blood raced and pumped through his veins like liquid fire. His senses where so high, every scent, sound, and sight was magnified. It was pure bliss. The only thing missing was the assistance of his better half but the demon was still far too weak to come to the surface. It chose to cry out its approval in the back of his mind instead, cheering on their triumphant kills.

The vampire's ears twitched when they heard a heartbeat. Drake paused and stared down at the vampire. It was dead, meaning the sound was not emitting from its body or a fluke in his hearing. No, someone was near.

He sniffed the air deeply. Several scents reached his nose, fresh and dried blood, decomposing flesh…_oh_, a presence lingered in the air. Someone was close.

He inhaled once more to get a better whiff. The scent was difficult for him to place. It was male, musky and powerful, but something was off, he couldn't tell if it was human or vampire. It smelled like a combination of the two but yet, the scent didn't carry like the Day Walker's did. Not a dhampir, he quickly realized, but something else, something he couldn't name.

Intrigued, Drake fallowed the scent intended to locate its source. As it grew stronger, his entire body shuttered. Wait …he knew this scent. He had encountered it before, somewhere. He struggled to think, inhaling once more when the memory failed to surface.

_Ah_, there it was. The image was fuzzy as it played inside of his head but he could remember the voice and the smell very clearly.

"_You smell different then a normal human, why?__"_

_The human in front of him cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes holding amusement despite his injuries or the chances he__'__d ever leave this small room alive. __"__Well, my mommy always told me I was special.__"_

_Drake leaned forward to the man__'__s neck and sniffed once more. Oh, what a scent, it was intoxicating. His entire body grew aroused in an instant. _

"_Dude, personal space!__"__ The human snapped and pushed against the vampire__'__s chest, the metal cuffs around his wrists jingling loudly. __"__You can__'__t just sniff people like that, it__'__s rude.__"_

_Drake couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his lips. This human was something else, even trapped and chained in a room full of vampires wanting his blood, he kept his head held high and his fear in check__—__ Drake had to strain himself just to smell it. Now this was a warrior, this was someone worth fighting and should be treated with respect. One human, one little human was worth more salt then the entire family of vampires that had awoken Drake. The ancient vampire was more then impressed at the sight._

_He could see what must have provoked Danica into turning him. This human was indeed, something worth coveting _

Shaking his head and inhaling the scent once more, Drake struggled to quell the fire inside of his body. The man's scent was just as arousing as it had been that day. His fangs were nearly trembling from the thought of sinking into the soft flesh of the human's neck.

Licking his lips, Drake moved himself into the shadows and out of sight, waiting for his prey.

----------------------------

What the fuck?

King rubbed his eyes and risked another glance around the corner. Nope, the hallway was still empty. He couldn't believe it, the thing had disappeared. How could something that large disappear into thin air? The simple answer was, it couldn't, but fuck him it did. He didn't even see it move or hear its footsteps. What the fuck?!

Leveling his gun with his eyes, King slowly eased himself back into the hall. He knew this was stupid, the thing was probably waiting for him but truth be told if he was going to be ambushed he rather it happened when he had his gun drawn. His steps were light as he moved through the hall, coming to a stop just besides the fallen vampire.

When he turned the corner where it had come from, he was met with nothing. He wished he could feel relief at that but all the sight did was raise the hairs on the back of his neck. That thing was still here, he was sure of it.

Just as he was about to take another step forwards, King felt a waft of moist breath touch his neck mere moments before he was thrown heavily against a wall. Something was behind him! A strong arm wound itself around his neck and held him in a tight grip, nearly chocking him and preventing him from turning around. A wall of muscle was pressed against his back and a mouth nuzzled against the side of his neck, making him squirm in fear.

No, not again. Any moment now he knew he'd feel a pair of fangs tearing into his neck. NO! He lashed out in pure panic, kicking and wiggling in the strong grip. Grunts filled his ear when the blows hit their target but the arm under his neck never moved. The only thing his struggling earned him was a harder press against the wall.

Hot puffs of air teased at his ear as the thing holding him inhaled deeply. It nuzzled his neck intimately, making him swear and gasp in fear.

"Hello again." A deep, rumbling voice purred against his ear.

King's eyes shot open and his body froze. No, no it wasn't possible. That voice only belonged to one monster, one that should be dead.

Drake…

"You…"

The rest of King's words were cut as he was forcibly turned around and repined against the wall, this time facing his attacker. Drake's amber eyes bore into his face hungrily. The sight turned King's stomach and the hunter struggled to work the hand holding his gun free.

The vampire's eyes never left his face. "It is good to see you again."

"Same here." King replied evenly, looking the vampire in the eye. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk earlier, you know, share interests and bound. We could've been buddies."

He twisted his arm to the side and was rewarded with a tiny inch of space. Yes, yes, he could use this, if only he work his wrist free…

The vampire blinked, obviously not understanding the sarcasm. "You were the one that Danica captured, correct?"

King couldn't help his flinch. That cunt's name always caused a shutter to roll through his body. "No, I was one of the human's who kicked your ass four months ago."

"One in the same." Drake murmured deeply as he leaned close to King's neck. "You still smell like one of them."

"Probably because I haven't showered in a few days."

King gave his arm another twist and was finally rewarded. His arm fell away from Drake's grasp and seeing his chance, King forced his knee upwards into the vampire's stomach. With a growl, Drake stumbled back. The hunter scrambled away from the wall and raised his gun. The halls filled with gunfire as he squeezed off three shots.

Drake managed to dodge the first two shots, thanks to his inhuman speed, but the third bullet tore into the center of his chest. The vampire fell to his knees, growling in pain. Blood poured from the wound in thick rivers, staining the vampire's bare torso.

King crawled to his feet and stumbled down the hall. One bullet wouldn't be anywhere near enough to stun the father of all vampires and he didn't have a stronger weapon with him. His only choice was to run.

His footsteps were loud as he ran down the halls. Where was the front door? Shit, he couldn't remember. He kept running until he reached a staircase. Yes, he remembered that, he climbed it when he first entered the building. The front door was two floors down.

He took the stairs two at a time, constantly checking over his shoulder for signs he was being followed. There were no sounds of footsteps or even a hint that the vampire was following him. Fear gripped his insides. Drake wasn't even chasing him. What did that mean?

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he collided with something hard. He fell heavily onto his butt, the wind getting knocked out of his lungs. Dreading the sight in front of him, King slowly raised his head and looked at what he had run into.

Drake stood before him, arms crossed and chest still bleeding.

"Humans." The vampire huffed softly. "You always think running is the answer."

King struggled to raise his gun but the weapon was slapped out of his hands by Drake before he could. Shit, he was helpless.

A loud thud reached his ears and King titled his head back. Several floors above them a door had slammed open. Dozens of footfalls filtered onto the stairwell, the sounds drifting downwards.

Drake's eyes narrowed in irritation. "My children, problematic as ever."

The vampire then looked down at him, his face tense. All of King's instincts were screaming at him to get to his feet and run or at least crawl to his weapon but his body refused to move for some reason. He was frozen to the ground.

The vampire moved forward, looming over him as the sounds grew louder and louder. "My apologizes, this will hurt."

Before King could command his voice or body to work, Drake's hand slammed against the side of his head. The hunter yelped in pain and fell onto his side. His vision swam and grew hazy. He faintly felt Drake's strong hands sliding under his shoulder and hip, lifting him off the ground and onto the vampire's strong shoulders.

The last thing he was able to register before he lost consciousness was the sound of the footsteps growing closer and closer.

------------------------------

King woke, what felt like several hours later, with a throbbing headache.

He groaned as he weakly raised his hands and felt along the side of his head. Fuck, there was a hell of a bruise forming on his temple. After many moments of willing himself to, King opened his eyes and waited for the dots dancing around his vision to clear.

He was lying on something soft, a bed he quickly realized as he gingerly raised his head. What he saw surprised him and made him seriously consider the fact that he was dead. The room was large and…_poofy_. The bed was covered in bright red silk bedding that had lace around the edges. The carpet was frilly and a light cream color and the walls were paneled with dark wood. Dear god, where the fuck was he?

When he heard movement he quickly turned his head towards its source. Someone large stood at the foot of the bed, facing towards a full length mirror mounted on a nearby wall. Even with its back turned, King could tell it was Drake. The fear returned in full force and gripped his insides tightly.

He remembered Drake 'clunking' him on the head and picking him off the ground before he lost consciousness. He also remembered the sound of feet gaining on them but all was quiet now. Did Drake actually save him? No, he seriously doubted that was Drake's intention. The vampire didn't kill him…yet, but there was no telling how long he planned on letting him live.

The vampire's torso was bare and he wore a pair of dark leather pants that sat low on his strong hips. When he saw the human's movements, Drake stilled in front of the mirror. "You're awake I see."

King's eyes narrowed as he stared up at the vampire. "Where the fuck am I?"

"A human residence." The vampire replied simply.

"I can see that. Where are the so called _humans_?" King asked, his eyes hard.

"Somewhere else. I haven't harmed them, I assure you."

"Right, I'm supposed to take your word for it."

"I am nothing like my children." The vampire growled and fiddled with something on his chest.

A wet, tearing sound reached King's ears and moments later, something small and silver fell to the plush carpet with a soft clang. King realized it was the bullet he had shot into the vampire's chest earlier and groaned softly, no doubt the wound was now healing itself shut.

Great, back to square one.

King felt along his belt for his weapons. His guns were gone and so was his knife. Fuck, the vampire was smart. He turned his head to the side and glanced around the room once more. One of his guns was resting on the nightstand to his right. If only he could reach it…

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder before he could even move. King sighed in defeat when the gun was moved from his reach and met the vampire's gaze. Drake seamed amused at his feeble attempt, his eyes moving from the gun to King's face and back again.

"Your bravery amazes me, however this—" King glanced down at gun in his hand briefly. "-Will not help you."

The gun was dropped to the floor where it hit the carpet with a soft thud. King eyed it before carefully raising his eyes to the vampire's face. His instincts were screaming for him to immediately look away. Drake's eyes were hypnotic and full of heat as they stared down at him. Warmth spread through King's body but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He knew that look all to well; it was how vampires drew their prey close. Danica had the same look, although much darker and wicked, on her pale face when King first saw her and it was too hard for him to resist.

"You are strong for a human."

King barely registered Drake's words. The vampire moved closer and placed his hands on the side of the bed. King squirmed back a few inches, not at all likening the sudden closeness. His head swam from the movement but he forced himself to do nothing else but groan softly. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard again. Drake obviously intended to turn him, otherwise he would've been dead by now and the vampire wouldn't have bothered taking him to… whatever the fuck this place was— the queer Cleaver home or his own version of hell, he didn't see much of a difference between the two— if the vampire simply wanted something to feed on.

The hunter felt his jaw tighten. There was no way in hell—poofy laced hell or otherwise— he was going to let those fangs anywhere near his neck. Not again, he'd gladly die first.

Drake watched his movements carefully before inhaling deeply. "You are afraid."

It wasn't a question. The vampire inhaled once more, his nostrils flaring from King's scent.

"You are afraid but it is not _me_ your frightened of."

"Good call Sherlock." King mumbled, attempting to hide his growing fear.

"Why?" The vampire tilted his head to the side, curious. "I have not harmed you."

"You bonked me on the head."

"A necessary action. Would you have come with me willingly?"

"Fuck no."

One of Drake's eyebrows rose. "As I stated, necessary. I have not harmed you in any other way."

King's face hardened as he moved himself to the edge of the bed. Sliding his legs off the side, he got to his feet and braced himself with one hand. The room swam around him but not as intensely as before.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" King asked, even though a part of him already knew what the answer was.

Drake was silent for several moments before speaking. "First, I would like you to sit back down before you injure yourself further."

King couldn't help his snort but wearily did so anyway due to serious headache starting to form behind his eyelids. His stomach did a painful twist inside of his gut but he forced the bile growing inside of his throat back down. When his eyes regained focus he was surprised to see Drake had moved around the bed and was now standing less then a foot away from him.

"Second, I desire a companion."

"You're not going to turn me." King blurted the sentence out of his mouth before he could stop it. A deep growl soon followed. "I won't be one of you again."

"Yes, you were one before." Drake murmured softly, as if thinking. "That is why you smell different, like a human."

King refused to justify that statement with a response. "I won't let you."

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

The hunter's throat suddenly became dry. He knew it would come down to this, he just wished he had a weapon of some kind. Well, he could still run. If he somehow managed to stun the vampire long enough, he might stand a chance. His eyes returned to the spot where his gun had fallen on the floor. If only he could get to it…

He took a deep breath and gathered his nerves. There was no turning back now, once he made his move that was it. Either he'd escape the vampire or die trying. Both options were better then becoming one of the fanged fucks again.

Within the blink of an eye, King rushed forward. He heard the vampire's feet shuffle on the carpet but he didn't dare look. His fingers reached and felt for the gun resting in the shag carpet and they bumped the barrel. When his fingers wrapped around the handle he rolled onto his back and aimed. Drake's hand closed around his throat before he could pull the trigger. Gasping for air, King forced his leg up and aimed a hard kick into the vampire's chest. The impact didn't faze Drake in the slightest. He tried again, working as much momentum into his heel as he could. The vampire roared in pain and released his hold.

King scrambled to his feet and took off running the moment he had stable footing. The vampire recovered quickly and King felt himself thrown heavily against the wall of the bedroom.

"Very admirable." Drake purred against his ear, his entire weight pressing heavily against King's back, pinning the human firmly against the wall.

The gun was wrenched painfully from King's hand and fell to the floor once more. When the weapon was discarded, the vampire pressed more of his weight against the human's strong frame. Drake's hot breath wafted against the side of the hunter's neck, raising goose bumps and forcing the human to shy away ever so slightly.

"Just fucking kill me already." King whispered angrily.

"No. As I stated, I want a companion."

The human tried to push away from the hard surface he was pressed against but futile. Drake was a mountain of iron hard muscle and King may as well have been trying to move a brick wall with his bare hands.

"I won't be one of you again." He wheezed out in a harsh, strained voice.

The vampire's hand snaked around his waste and King jumped from the contact. It wasn't bruising or hard. The touch felt almost, intimate.

"I do not want your blood, at least, not at the moment." Drake nuzzled the human's neck and inhaled deeply, shuttering from the sweet scent.

"Then what do you want?"

The question was quickly answered when Drake's fangs lightly nipped at his ear and his fingers startled fumbling at the hunter's belt.

* * *

Thank you for the reivews you all


	3. Chapter 3

NC-17 warning. Hot man-sex ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 3

-

_"Those trapped in misery dream of escape. But just when you think you've made it out, it turns out you've never really left." __–_Ranse Truman_, _**The Suffering**

_-_

King squirmed as he felt the Drake's strong fingers glide along his stomach and across his belt buckle.

The hunter swallowed deeply. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this…oh this was fucked beyond all measure of reason. Vampires were sexual in nature; that much King fondly remembered from his time under the fang. The majority of them refused to waste time worrying over gender when they wanted something to fuck and feed on, something warm and breathing to wrap their arms around, dominate and possibly kill. It seamed Drake was no different.

Fuck.

He was soon spun around and forced to face the vampire. Drake's eyes were dark and hungry making King's stomach turn painfully inside of his gut. No way in fucking hell was he going to let anything happen; no way in hell was he going to let the vampire _touch_ him.

"You're warm." Drake purred as he leaned close, his mouth inches away from the human's.

Keeping his jaw tight, King glared at the vampire. Drake's arm slid under his chin and against his neck, holding him in place as the vampire's lips pressed against his own. The human was outraged and forced his face to the side, ending the kissing almost immediately. He struggled to work his right arm free from the vampire's grasp and much to his great surprise, Drake allowed him to.

His hand shot forwards and landed across the vampire's jaw with a loud crack. Pain flared through King's hand and the human swore in pain while Drake merely flexed his jaw with an intrigued look.

"You do not want this?"

King answer was another punch. It hurt like a mother fucker but shit, it made him feel better anger-wise. "Does that answer your question?"

"No." Drake replied coldly as his free hand traveled down King's chest and stomach, coming to a halt when it neared his groin. "But this does."

Drake's hand squeezed the human's half aroused member gently and heat rushed to King's face. The situation was made worse when the vampire's strong fingers started lightly rubbing and groping the organ through the thick denim of the jeans the hunter wore. King bit down hard on his tongue, almost drawing blood as he struggled to keep any sounds of enjoyment silent. Against his will, his hips arched forward demanding more attention from the strong hand.

Drake was only too happily to comply and fully cupped the hunter's growing erection in his hand. A grin spread across the vampire's face when his skillful hands managed to force a groan free from the hunter's mouth.

"Humans, you're all the same." Drake whispered, leaning closer to King's face. "Easily broken and controlled when your desires are taken a hold of."

King's anger spiked and his hands tightened into fists. He resisted striking out at the vampire again; his hand wouldn't take another blow. Instead his eyes darted to the floor where his gun had fallen. It had been smacked out of his hands more times then he could count today but as long as it was still working and within his reach, King refused to give up. _Third time__'__s the charm_.

He jumped when the vampire's grip tightened around his now painfully hard cock. With a yell, King struck out with his elbow, striking the vampire square in the eye. Drake stumbled backwards; swearing words in a tongue King couldn't understand and brought a hand to his face. King dove onto the ground and scrambled for his gun. Drake roared behind him and grabbed his shoulder. The strong fingers gripped tightly, making the human cry out in pain as he was flung several feet across the floor.

Drake was on him in an instant, rolling him onto his back and blocking King's punches and kicks. His powerful body straddled the hunter's, wrestling for dominance. Two gunshots filled the room as King's finger tightened around the gun's trigger. The vampire roared as the silver hollow points burst through his chest but didn't remove himself from on top of the human. After a few seconds had passed Drake rose into a kneeing position, his legs still keeping King pinned to the shag carpet, and stared down at the hunter's face.

The bullets had torn into the vampire's left pectoral, just a few centimeters shy of the brand on Drake's chest. Smoke wafted into the air from the wounds and blood was starting to ooze out from their dark depths, leaving dark trails down the vampire's bare chest. King watched, transfixed. The sight of the blood was-was…oh god, it was _enthralling. _The scent of the vampire's blood reached his nose and King felt his entire body shiver. The smell was overpowering. The back of his throat tightened from a dire thirst that only blood could quench. His fingers itched to reach out and touch the wounds and bring the blood into his mouth. He tightened them into fists before they could and bite his lip.

King screamed mentally, he thought he had rid himself of those cravings when he was cured. He hated them more then anything in the world- even more than Danica or the vampire currently straddling him. Those feelings meant he wasn't human anymore or was any better then the things he hunted.

As if hearing King's internal struggle, Drake stared down at the human with a knowing look. "You still have the hunger, don't you?"

King's answer was a hard glare as he fought against himself.

"You continue to amaze me." As graceful as a cat, Drake leaned forwards and leveled his face with the human's. "You're a human but yet, you're still one of us."

"I'm not like you." King forced out in a strained voice.

Drake continued, loving the pained look on the human's face. "The more you fight against it, the more unbearable it becomes. Soon you will not hear anything but my heartbeat."

"Stop—" King's voice cracked when a loud pounding filled his ears.

Fuck, the vampire was right. **Thump, thump, thump,** the sound filled King's mind and started beating fiercely against his skull. The sound, the smell- fuck, he couldn't take it! He was going to break at any moment.

Tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was stronger than this dammit. He had resisted the urge for five years.

Drake's fingers brushed against his jaw and probed at his lips. King could smell the wet blood on the vampire's finger tips and turned his head away. How could he fight this? Did he even want too? All he wanted was for the smells to go away and his head to stop pounding. Why wouldn't this go away?!

One of the strong digits swiped across his bottom lip and with a tiny whimper, King opened his mouth and let it in. His eyes squeezed closed when he tasted the blood. It was still warm. His tongue curled around Drake's finger, licking and suckling at the smears of the sweet, sweet liquid. The back of his throat burned from the sensation.

He wanted more, needed more. These few smears weren't enough.

Drake hummed happily at the sight and leaned back on his heels, allowing the human room to sit up. "I know you desire more."

King eyed the crimson rivers on the vampire's chest hungrily. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip in anticipation. It was no use fighting, the smell was heavy in the air and the taste was already tingling on his tongue. He was already past the point of no return.

Damning himself, King rose into a sitting position and reached a hand out. He touched the vampire's skin gently. Drake was pure iron-hard muscle wrapped in hot, silky flesh. He felt along the brand in the center of the vampire's chest, its shape and texture embedded deep into the bronze skin. Drake's entire body seamed to shutter when he touched the mark, as if King's fingers had touched a sensitive area.

The vampire raised a hand and King watched transfixed as he felt along the closest bullet hole. A thick finger dove inward and Drake hissed in mild pain as he felt around the torn and burned meat for the silver bullet. It was torn from its nook with a wet, _squishing _sound and the fragmented bullet was dropped to the carpet a moment later. The second one was removed as well and the harsh, coppery smell of fresh blood tickled King's nose.

"What are you waiting for?" Drake asked darkly, eyeing the human's dark face and grinning from the sight. "Go on."

King felt the last shred of his control snap and he bolted forward. He moved to the closest hole, his tongue lapping at the blood trickling from the dark depths. Drake groaned deeply, his entire chest shivering from the feel of the human's mouth. King licked, suckled and slurped the wounds until they healed fully and the blood stopped flowing. Revulsion gripped his insides when he managed to pull away.

Before he could dwell on what he had done, one of Drake's strong hands slid around his neck and pulled his head back. His lips descended onto the human's in a plundering kiss. His tongue probed at the velvety insides, forcing the hunter to groan deep into his mouth. The sound was just as sweet as any blood; it was surrender, pure and simple.

King whimpered as Drake pulled him closer. They were now pressed tightly together, chest to chest and hip to hip. King could feel Drake's hardness against his own and goddamn if that wasn't the most arousing feeling on earth to him. His fingers groped and pulled at the vampire's shoulders, loving every touch of the hot skin.

He missed this, he missed sex and the feeling of warm flesh pressed against his own. The feeling of having someone wanting him and providing the pleasure only another body could. His life with the Nightstalkers didn't afford him many opportunities to get laid and aside from Abby, Zoe and the few other humans associated with them, it didn't give him near enough chances for human contact, whither it be a simple greeting or a touch. He didn't know how deprived of it he was until he felt Drake's arms circle around his lower back and hold him close.

Drake's hand curled under the hem of his shirt and brushed against the skin underneath. King let out a loud gasp and arched in the vampire's lap. Those hands were so warm and felt so good, he wanted them anywhere and everywhere on his body. His shirt was soon pulled over his head and tossed to the side by Drake's hand.

The vampire hummed deeply as he eyed the tempting sight in front of him. "You are more beautiful then I could have dreamt."

Heat rose in King's cheeks but he also felt the need to scoff. He wasn't beautiful and felt that term should only be used to describe the opposite gender.

Drake shifted under him and King soon found himself lowered to the floor on his back with the vampire crawling over him. Their groins were pressed together with more force than before and King felt his toes twitch with the need to curl. Drake's hips rolled against his, providing delicious friction against his clothed and painfully hard sex. The vampire's fingers danced along his belt buckle one again, unfastening it and pulling the leather free from its loops with skilled speed.

The human jumped when he felt warm fingers reach inside his pants and rub his straining erection. Christ, it was so good. He arched into the touch, wanting release more then anything at this moment. Drake's fingers were happy to oblige him and slipped under the hem of his boxers.

"Fuck."

King was writhing on the floor, slowly being driven insane by the vampire's skilled fingers. Drake moaned deeply above him before claiming the human's lips. The kiss was rough, teeth banged together and lips soon bruised. With a powerful yank, Drake pulled King's remaining clothing down his legs and tossed the bundle of denim and cloth aside. The human was a gorgeous sight, his nude bronze skin in almost perfect contrast to the light colored carpeting.

Heat rose through the human's body and stained his cheeks and ears. King's mind was racing a mile a minute. What in fuck's name was he doing? Five years ago he swore on all that was left of his humanity that another vampire wouldn't touch him. Now he was writhing and moaning like a whore while Dracula himself pawed at him. To say this was fucked up was the understatement of the damn century.

And what was worse, a part of him didn't care one fucking bit.

His body gave a sharp jerk when he felt something small and slick with saliva slid down his thigh and curl under his leg before entering him. He cried out as Drake's fingers twisted inside his body's hidden depths, the sensations bordering between painful and unwanted to pleasurable and desired. He bit down on his lip as the digits brushed against his prostate, sending wonderful jolts of pleasure through his limbs.

By the time Drake rolled him onto his stomach and mounted him, King was swimming in a delightful haze of pleasure. The vampire had shed his clothing somewhere in the past few moments and his bare flesh pressed and rubbed its warmth against the human's back. Drake's own hardness dug into King's hip and ass, making King shiver and roll his lower body against the vampire's hips in need.

Fuck reason. Fuck his past. He needed this. He needed to feel, he needed _someone_ to make him feel human again, if only for a moment.

Drake hovered near his ear, kissing and licking the sensitive skin of the human's neck. "On your knees."

King obeyed without hesitance and rose to his elbows and knees. Drake's hand slid between his parted thighs and cupped his leaking member. The strong fingers wrapped around the throbbing shaft and gave a few teasing strokes. King moaned, deep and horse in his throat and arched his back, his hips moving against the vampire's fingers. Pleasure slowly built inside of his stomach and groin. God damn, Drake had some skilled fingers. King thrust into the warm hand encircling his cock sped up their movements, making the human's body shutter as it neared its sweet climax.

Any words of encouragement or pleasure however, were kept silent. Every time words like 'please' and 'more' crawled up King's throat, he bit his lip and forced them back down. He might want this, want the pleasure the vampire provided but there was no way in hell he was going to beg for it.

King fell over the edge with a strained whimper, coming hard into Drake's hand. Tremors rocked his body but Drake's arm around his waste kept him from slumping to the carpet. The vampire shifted against him, running his free hand down King's stomach. His fingers swept up the wet cum staining the human's skin and brought them to the man's rear. The digits pushed into King's awaiting body once more, smoothing the edges of the hot tunnel with the make-shift lubricant.

Moments later, King felt the vampire's erection nudge against rear. His fingers fisted into the shag carpet in preparation. Only one man had ever entered him and the conditions weren't anything King would consider 'ideal' and very painful. While he was no stranger to pain, and usually welcomed it, the _soiled_ feeling that coiled deep inside of his stomach after the event never left him. However, he was too far gone in _pleasure-need-want-it-right-now_ haze to put a stop to what was going to happen.

Drake crawled over him once more, his powerful chest pressing against the human's backside as he readied himself. The hot tip of his cock nudged past the tight ring of muscle and into the hot membrane. The vampire groaned huskily as the hot tunnel closed around him.

Drake fell forwards onto his hands, caging his body around King's shivering form. He gave his hips a slight roll and grinned when the human squirmed from the feeling. The vampire started a slow pattern, his thrusts lazy and sensual. He wanted to take his time with this human, enjoy the sensations and the touches. His own powerful body was coiled tight from centuries of pent up lust and need. One fast and bruising tumble with Danica was nowhere near enough and neither would one round with this human.

He wanted this human in every way possible and as many times as possible.

King's head snapped up with a groan as the thrusts increased in speed and tempo. His front half slumped to the carpet as the vampire slammed into him roughly, sending hot waves of pleasure through his stomach and to his groin. His teeth bit into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. His knuckles were bone white as he fisted the carpet, rocking back against Drake's hips.

It shouldn't feel so good, fuck—every inch of his lower body was on fire. The vampire's hands traveled up and down his sides and back, leaving long trails of shivers and goose bumps in their wake. Drake's mouth was sucking and biting at his back and shoulders. God, all these sensations were going to drive him insane!

With a loud, primal growl, Drake came into the human, hard. His fingers held King's hips in a bruising grip as his seed pumped into the hot, tight tunnel. King jerked at the feeling and slumped forward when Drake released him. His own cock was curled against his stomach, hard once more and throbbing for release that the human was too spent to give. The vampire's hand curled around the organ a blink later and stroked it once more. A whimper, tiny and almost soundless, escaped from King's mouth and he came once more after just a few long strokes.

Drake lowered himself to the floor near the human and lounged next to him, enjoying the view of the well muscled back and shoulders heaving deeply and the bronze skin that was slick with sweat and spit. The sight was one of the most gorgeous things the vampire had ever seen in his long life.

Spots danced in front of King's eyes as his exhaustion fully set in. He closed his eyes without regret, wanting nothing more then to leave this room and forget the past few minutes, not matter how hot and wonderful they were.

As he gave himself into the darkness of rest, he was dimly aware of Drake rolling him onto his side and the vampire's body spooning against his. He was too exhausted and far gone in his need for sleep to move away.

----------------------------------------

He awoke several hours later to the feel of sunlight on his face and neck. Blinking owlishly, King opened his eyes and looked around.

He groaned almost instantly, he was still in the same bedroom with the sickening lace décor, except something was different. Sunlight filtered into the room through the open curtains, illumining the bed he was lying on and the exposed parts of his skin. Frowning, King looked down at himself. The bright red comforter of the bed was tucked around his waste and from the feel of the sheet against his legs and rear, he was completely nude.

Heat flared in his cheeks when he remembered the night before and he quickly shook his head in order to clear it. What happened, happened; he allowed the vampire to touch him and succumbed to the pleasure of it. It wouldn't help him the slightest if he fretted over it or denied how good it felt. He wearily sat up and scanned the room for any sign of Drake.

There wasn't a single trace of the vampire, he was completely alone. He didn't know if he should be grateful for that or not. The furniture that had been knocked over during the night had been set correct. A pile of clothing sat at the foot of the bed and even with the distance, King recognized them as it own.

Pain flared inside of his lower body as he tried to roll to the edge of the bed and his jaw tightened from the memories the pain stirred awake. Swallowing them down, King slowly dressed himself. His pants were the most difficult to put on and he ended up leaving his belt undone in order to ease the discomfort. After grabbing his gun, which was still laying in the same place it had been moved to during the night, King left the room and made his way into the hall. The house was empty and quiet and he thanked whatever god there was above for that. The family that lived in this twisted and poofy place wouldn't be aware of King or Drake's stay in it. He left through the front door, not even attempting to lock it behind him.

The walk back to the lot his vehicle was stored in would definitely be murder but King welcomed it. It would give him time to clear his head and forget the previous evening. No matter how wonderful the touches had been or how much he wanted the vampire's hands on his skin once more.

It wouldn't happen ever again.

He strolled down the street at an even pace, not once noting the dark pair of eyes that followed his back the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-

_"None of us can control our lives, we are all victims of circumstances. Self-determination can only get us so far. We must choose from the paths fate lays before us." __–_Ranse Truman_, _**The Suffering**

-

_~Two Weeks Later~_

King's eyes snapped awake when the alarm went off. Quickly rolling out of bed and grabbing one of his pistols, he dashed out of his quarters and into the winding halls. By the time he reached the main hall of their base, Abby was already there, strapping a quiver of arrows onto her back. Behind her, the newest addition to their team Scott typed frantically at the keyboard under his fingers while his eyes moved about the many computer screens stationed on his desk.

He slid to a stop near the two of them. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something set off the sensors but we can't find a visual of it because it keeps moving around." Abby replied in an even voice, one that King himself was often afraid of.

"Fuck." King breathed as he started grabbing a few guns from the shelves as well and shoving them into his belt.

Just as he reached for a case of Sundogs, another alarm beeped.

"Shit." Scott screeched and jumped in his chair. "It just found a way inside."

"Persistence son of a bitch." Abby grumbled as she took point near Scott's desk. "Where's it moving too?"

"I don't know, none of the sensors can nail it down and— fuck, whatever it is, it's moving right towards us."

King snapped a fresh clip into his gun and took point in the nook facing the door. The hallway was empty and lit only at the mouth to the room, hardly giving him a decent visual. His ears however were on full alert and managed to pick up the sounds of a set of footsteps drawing closer to them.

Clicking on his laser sight, King slowly moved the red line back and forth through the hallway. The line became a large, solid dot as it landed on a shape moving in the shadows. The footsteps grew louder as it moved. Soon a large body emerged from the shadows and entered the light.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Abby hissed as she drew her arm up and leveled her bow with her eyes.

King had to blink his eyes a few times in order t be sure that the sight in front of him was real. When the figure didn't disappear, he felt dread pool inside of his stomach.

Drake's eyes moved about the room lazily, hardly caring about the weapons pointed at him. When the dark gems locked onto his face, King felt a shutter roll through his entire body.

"You are good at hiding Hannibal."

King's arm locked tight when the vampire used his first name. His teeth ground together in an attempt to keep the memories in the back of his head from stirring to the surface. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Drake's answer was simple. "I came for you."

-----------------------------

Yes there will be a sequel. I'm currently working on it.


End file.
